bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Murakumo
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #FFFFFF |alttextcolor = #A52A2A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a resident of Hell and a member of a group of Togabito led by Shuren. Appearance Murakumo has the atypical garb of a Togabito, with the black cloak and white rectangular buttons. Once his mask is destroyed by Uryū Ishida's arrows, Murakumo's appearance resembles that of an ordinary human, unlike that of his fellow Togabito; an elderly man with fair amount of wrinkles, hollowed cheeks, purple markings around his eyes, and no visible hair due to his garbs covering the top of his head.Bleach Movie: Bleach: The Hell Verse Personality Not much of Murakumo's personality is known, but he is shown to be confident in his abilities, as he faced off against Ichigo Kurosaki undaunted. However, his true personality was shown when his mask was shattered by Uryū, as he screams in fear when the Gates of Hell open before him, before Kushanāda impaled him with his blade. Plot Bleach: The Hell Verse When Ichigo Kurosaki attempts to attack the Togabito Taikon, Murakumo intervenes and takes him by surprise. He then appears before Ichigo and his friends, laughing wildly. Whilst Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado take on Taikon and Garogai, Ichigo and Murakumo engage in a mid-air battle. Murakumo is able to gain the upper hand over Ichigo relatively easily, before knocking him to the ground below. When Renji Abarai arrives on the scene to assist Ichigo, Murakumo attempts to engage in battle with him, before being thrust out of the way by Garogai. As Renji is pummeled into the ground by Garogai, Murakumo appears above him, preparing to deal the killing blow. However, as Murakumo lunges down at the defenseless Renji, Uryū fires several arrows at him, as one of them shatters his mask. Murakumo is chided by Taikon to pull his hood over his face immediately, but as he attempts to do so, chains appear around his body, ensnaring him. Suddenly, a tremendous gust of wind emerges around the area, as the Gates of Hell materialize above the sky. Murakumo is drawn towards the gaping Gates uncontrollably, as he begs for his comrades to save him. A blade emerges from within the Gates, impaling Murakumo, who disintegrates. Later, Shuren inquires of Murakumo's status from Gunjō, who informs him that it will take a long time for Murakumo to revive. Equipment * Triple-Pronged Glaive: Murakumo utilizes a triple-pronged glaive in his attacks, and is a deadly opponent whilst wielding it. In the initial attack at Karakura High School, Murakumo was able to overpower Ichigo with his glaive. Fastened to the pommel of Murakumo's glaive is a black tassel. * Cloak and Mask: When venturing outside of Hell, Murakumo wears a black cloak and mask to completely cover his own appearance, to prevent the ever watchful Kushanāda from noticing his temporary escape. This attire also restrains his powers to a certain extent. His mask was shattered by Uryū's Heilig Pfeil, which led his return to the depths of Hell. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Murakumo is capable of moving at high speeds, fast enough to even catch Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai off guard. Expert Spearman: Murakumo shows great skill in wielding his glaive, being able to use it for both thrusting and swiping, and able to fight on equal grounds against Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Movie Original Characters Category:Togabito Category:Male Category:Deceased